Baby DBZ
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: This is a story about Broly being a baby and going to daycare and he meets some falimar babies. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with a new story!! Enjoy! I would like to thanx all my reviewers for reviewing my stories. You guys mean the world to me!! Anyways, review!!

Chapter 1

15 month old Broly was playing with his blocks in the living room when his father, Peragus, walked in. "It's time to go to daycare, Broly." said Peragus as he picked up Broly and took him to the car.

Peragus groaned. He hated driving. He'd just wish that he could just fly to Broly's daycare, that way he could get there faster and he would have time to go back to his very enjoyable job, blowing up planets. But he couldn't. He wanted to keep his flying abilities a secret. He didn't want anyone to know about his powers or else hell would break out.

He finally pulled up to the daycare center. "Villains Little Daycare Center." he read out loud. The place looked nice enough. The daycare was painted red, and aside from the other daycares he'd seen, this one didn't have smiley faces in the front. It had flowers on the side of the entrance.

Peragus picked up Broly out of his car seat and began walking towards to daycare. Once inside, Peragus began surveying the area around him. The walls were painted baby blue, and there were doors on one side of the hallway.

Peragus was just about to go and find out who was in charge when a voice stopped him.

"Can I help you?"

Peragus turned around and saw a female standing there, but she was no ordinary female. She was a saiyan. She had on a tank top and a pair of shorts, which showed off the curves on her body. She also was a little built. She had some muscle in her arms, not bulky muscles, but slim. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was a slight brown and it was straight. She also had a tail wrapped around her waist. _Wow! She's pretty!_ thought Peragus to himself as he looked her over one more time.

"Can I help you?" the woman's voice broke Peragus out of his trance.

"Um, yes. Who do I give my son to?" asked Peragus who was still looking intensely at her.

The woman looked down and saw that he was holding a baby. She smiled warmly at him.

"Right this way, please." Peragus followed her into one of the doors on the right side of the wall.

When they went in, the first thing Broly saw were babies; probably the same age as Broly or older. There also were cribs in the corner, changing tables in another and a play area in the middle of the room. The walls were light blue with horses and rainbows on them. The cribs were a light-tanned color with blankets and stuffed animals already in them. The changing tables were supplied with diapers, lotion, baby wipes, etc. The play area had a slide, baby swing, and a sandbox.

"So, if there is anything you need, then feel free to call me." The girl smiled at him and then handed him some paperwork to fill out. "You'll need to fill that out."

Peragus nodded and went to fill out the paperwork.

* * *

After Peragus got done filling out the paperwork, he went back to where the girl was waiting for him." Thank you sir." said the girl as she took the paperwork from him, "when will you be able to pick him up?"

"Five o'clock.."

"Oh, ok. Well, be sure you're here by five." the girl flashed him another smile.

"Don't worry. I will." Peragus had it all planned out. He would meet at headquarters, sign up for a mission, go to a planet, conquer it; then he would have enough time to come back and get Broly.

"Ok, ummm. What's your name?"

"Peragus."

"Your son's?"

"Broly."

"Ok, Peragus. Is there anything else I need to know about Broly?" asked the girl.

"Hmm. Nothing much, except that he has a bit of a temper." chuckled Peragus.

"Oh, don't worry. I've dealt with kids who have tempers. He'll be fine."

"Ok." Peragus nodded as he handed Broly over to the girl and then left.

The girl smiled at Broly who was sucking his thumb contently. "Let's go put you over here with the rest of the children." she cooed sweetly at him.

She walked over to the playpen and sat Broly down gently. "Now you be good and play nice alright?" Broly was still sucking his thumb and looking at her with his black eyes. "Oh, I guess you want this." She got a pacifier and stuck it in his mouth and then went off to tend to a screaming baby.

Once she was gone, Broly spat out the pacifier and crossed his arms. "Goo goo. Goo goo." he said angrily to himself. (I'm gonna murder her. No one sticks a pacifier in the legendary mouth of a sayian and gets away with it!)

Broly looked up as the woman came back over and set the screaming baby down next to him. "There there." she cooed to the spiky-haired baby who had his fists waving madly in the air. "Don't cry, Kakarot. Look, there's a new baby here for you to play with."

Broly looked over at Kakarot and glared. "Now you have fun now. I have to go get another baby. Seems he's being bad."

As soon as he was gone, Kakarot looked over at Broly who was still crying. "Goo goo goo goo?" (Who are you?)

Broly gave Kakarot the death glare. "GOO GAGA! GOO!" (Who do you think, idiot? I'm the legendary saiyan.)

Kakarot nodded as he kept sniffling. "Goo goo goo?" asked Broly irritably. (Will you shut up?!)

Kakarot sniffled. "Goo goo." (I'm hungry.)

The two babies looked up as the woman came with another baby who was squirming in her grasp. "Stop it Vegeta!" she set Vegeta down in the playpen and shook her finger at him. "That's a no-no. You don't go and break someone's nose like that. That wasn't nice. Now, you stay here while I go and make sure he's alright."

Once she was gone, Vegeta turned to Kakarot and Broly. Kakarot was still crying softly and Broly was glaring at the colorful blocks in the corner.

"Goo goo gah?" (What's with you two?)

Broly looked over to Vegeta who was wearing a blue shirt and a diaper. "Goo goo goo. Gah gah." (I'm stuck in this hell with this loser who only thinks about food. Stupid idiot won't shut up.)

Vegeta grinned as he looked at Kakarot who looked like he was gonna burst into tears at any moment. "Goo goo goo!" (If you don't stop crying then you won't ever eat again!)

Kakarot immediately stifled his sniffles and settled for sucking his thumb with a sad look on his face. Vegeta smirked. "Goo goo." (Much better.)

Broly looked over at Vegeta with a smile on his face. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. Now he has someone to torment and someone to play with.

He couldn't wait to come back.

A/N: So sorry it took me long to post. I had this saved and forgot about it. Hoped you liked it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakarot smiled contently as he was sucking on a bottle that the girl, known as Fausha, gave him. Vegeta and Broly were in a corner, planning ideas on how to torture Kakarot. "Goo goo." Vegeta said as he grinned. (Let's take the loser's bottle away from him and make him cry.)

Broly grinned with drool on the side of his face. "Goo goo!" (Lets).

Just as they were about to put their diabolical plan into action, Fausha came over to them with a bottle in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. "Are you ready for your nap Veggie?" she cooed to him as she picked him up.

Vegeta stared in horror. No, he was not going to take a nap. The prince of all Saiyans does not take naps! Vegeta began to thrash and squirm in Fausha's arms as she lifted him out of the playpen. "C'mon, Vegeta." Fausha grunted as she tried to hold him still in her arms. "Don't you wanna sleep with Mr. Cuddles?"

Vegeta shot Broly the death glare when he started laughing. "Goo goo goo? Goo goo!!" laughed Broly insanely. (You sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles? Wow, who've guessed!!)

"Goo goo!!" yelled Vegeta as he tried unsuccessfully to get out of Fausha's iron grip. (Shut up!!)

"Before I put you to bed," Fausha used her sayian strength and held Vegeta still, "I need to change your diaper first." Walking over to the changing table, she motioned for Nappa to follow her. "Hold him down while I get the diaper off." She instructed.

Vegeta sent Nappa a thousand death glares as he placed his hands on Vegeta's small shoulders. "Now clam down Prince Vegeta. Everyone has to get their diaper changed. Now be a good boy for Fausha and stay still."

Vegeta screamed every curse word in the book at Nappa but it didn't do any good since Nappa couldn't understand what the prince was saying. Fausha removed the diaper and cringed as she threw the prince's feces' into the trash. "Little prince veggie had an accident in his diapie!" Fausha cooed at Vegeta who was giving her the look of death, and if looks could kill, Fausha would've been a smoldering pile of ashes by now.

"Thank you, Nappa. I think I can take it from here." Fausha picked up the steaming prince and walked over to the crib. "Here you go." Fausha rammed a pacifier into the prince's mouth and layed him down into the crib along with Mr. Cuddles and his bottle. "Sweet dreams." Fausha smiled at Vegeta before walking away.

_Someone is going to die today. _Vegeta thought angrily as he glared at the prison he was trapped in. With murderous thoughts going through his head, Vegeta layed down to think about ways he could kill the woman but his thoughts were interrupted by darkness closing in on him and succumbing him to sleep.

A/N: Sorry it was kinda short. I'm going to be updating this soon so please review and add this to your story alerts!


	3. Chapter 3

Baby DBZ chapter 3

Just wanna say a big THANK you to my reviewers! You guys rock!

It was another day at "Villains' little day care center" and Kakarot was once again hungry. "Wahhhh!!!" cried the young sayian while waving his cubby arms in the air.

"Goo goo goo!" an angry voice yelled from across the room. (Shut up you idiot!)

Kakarot sniffled as a new batch of salt water came 2 his eyes. "Goo goo." (Im hungry).

Fausha walked over to Kakarot and gave him a bottle and a pacfier. "There ya go sweetie." she said in a sweet, sugary voice before she walked off.

Kakarot graciously accepted the bottle as he layed down and began sucking to his hearts content.

"Goo goo." he heard Vegeta mutter. (what a baby).

"Goo goo goo." replied Kakarot smugly. (you're just jealous that i have a bottle and you don't).

"Goo goo." grumbled Vegeta. (shut up.)

The two sayians looked up to see Fausha once again carrying a baby but she was holding it as far away from her body as possible. She quickly set the baby down and glared at it. "You do not do that! That's a big no-no! You can do that to your mommy but not me. I don't have any milk in that area!" she huffed and then walked off, muttering something about "parents breastfeeding their kids too much."

The little bald baby wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants stared at Fausha as she walked away with sad eyes. "Goo goo goo!" he said as drool crawled out of his mouth and landed on the pink carpet. (Man, I never get any).

Kakarot stopped sucking on his bottle and looked over at the drooling baby. "Goo goo!" he said happily. (Hi what's your name?)

"Goo goo. Goo goo goo?" (I'm Roshi. What's your name?)

"Goo." (Kakarot)

Roshi smiled as he looked around the daycare with dazzled eyes."Goo goo goo." (Do you know if they're any girl babies here?)

Kakarot shook his head. "No I don't know."

Roshi wasn't paying any attention to Kakarot. He was staring at what was in front of him. Ocean blue hair covered the top of her head. Pink, round, rosy cheeks suffused the sides of her face and her cherry lips were a sweet red. Her aqua blue eyes sparkled like the ocean bathing in the sun and she wore a pink shirt which barley touched her diapered bottom.

In Roshi's eyes, she was a goddness. Franticly, he began crawling over to her and got as close as he could. The blue-haired vixen looked up at him, blue eyes swimming in the ocean and shining like a million sapphires. "Goo goo?" (Yes, can I help you?)

Roshi blushed, feeling the familiar rush of blood coming to his face. "Goo goo goo." he said hesitantly. (Hi i'm Roshi).

She smiled. "Goo goo." (I'm Bulma).

"Goo goo goo. Goo goo?" (Would you like to drink a bottle of milk together? My treat). He smiled as he flashed his toothless mouth.

Bulma smiled. "Goo goo." she said kindly. (Ok, but we don't have any milk.)

Roshi grinned as he lifted up her shirt and exposed the round little rosebuds near her chest. "Goo goo goo." (The milk is right here!) He bent down and started to suck but didn't get far.

Bulma shrieked as she slapped him with her hand, leaving him with a red mark and causing him to let go of her hand. "Goo goo goo!" she cried as she started bawling. (Ew I got boy cooties!)

Roshi watched as Fausha came and picked up the crying blue-haired baby and rubbed her back. "Shhh don't cry Bulma. It's ok..." She cooed as she walked over to the cribs, leaving a hurt and heartbroken Roshi behind. "Goo goo." he said sadly as a lone tear slipped down his cubby face. (Why didn't she like me?)

Kakarot came over, holding his beloved bottle in one hand. "Goo goo goo?" he asked as he stared at his new friend. (What's wrong Roshi?)

"Goo goo goo." (She didn't want me. Bulma didn't want me.)

"Goo goo goo?" asked Kakarot, puzzled. (What do you mean?)

"Goo goo goo." (She didn't like it when I tried to get milk from her. I was gonna share!)

"Goo goo goo." (Oh, well maybe next time!) Kakarot grinned at Roshi before diving back into his bottle.

Roshi grinned. "Goo goo goo!" (yeah, maybe next time! Maybe I'll even get to suck on the pink thingies again.)

"Goo goo?" (What pink thingies?)

"Goo goo goo." (You know, the thing you suck to get milk from. She's a girl so she's bound to have milk in there.)

Kakarot nodded. "Goo goo? Goo goo." (oh really? I didn't know that.)

Roshi stared at Kakarot. "Goo goo! Goo goo goo!" (Well duh! Where do you think you get your milk from?)

Kakarot nodded as he continued to suck blissfully on the worn out nipple.

I know I'm sick right? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Baby DBZ chap 4

Fausha walked over to the playpen with a quivering Bulma and sat her down gently. "There, now isn't that better?" she coaxed as Bulma was sucking on a pink pacifier.

"Fausha, come here." she heard a male voice call her name.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She took one quick look at Bulma before rushing off in the direction of the voice.

Little Bulma glared at the plushy carpet for a moment. I hate it here. She thought bitterly, the pacifier moving rapidly around her tiny mouth. Why did my daddy bring me here? There's nothing here but perverted freaks and weirdoes'. For a 10 month old, Bulma was exceptionally smart for her age. She knew about things that most babies didn't know and she could speak a little too although nobody really understood what she was saying. "Goo goo." she muttered. (I hope I never see Roshi again.)

"Goo goo!" a female voice called. (Hey Bulma!)

Bulma turned around and saw no other then her friend Chi-chi "Goo goo!" Bulma cried happily. (Hey Chi, whatssup?)

Chi-chi smiled her toothless grin. "Goo goo goo. Goo goo." (Nothing much. Hey what happened to you yesterday? Why were you crying?)

Bulma sighed. "Goo goo goo." (That kid Roshi came over to me and asked if I wanted to have a bottle of milk with him. I said yes and then he started sucking on my boobs! I slapped him and then I started crying because I thought I got boy cooties.)

Chi-chi glared. "Goo goo goo!" (if that freak comes near you again I'll personally beat him with my pan of doom).

Bulma laughed. "Goo goo." (Thanks Chi-chi)

"Goo goo goo?" (Wanna go play blocks?) But Chi-chi wasn't paying any attention to her. She was staring at another baby with spiked up hair and was greedily sucking all the milk from the tiny container.

"Goo goo goo?" asked Bulma quizzically. (Why do you keep staring at Kakarot?)

Chi-chi broke away from Kakarot and turned to her friend. "Goo goo goo." she replied. (I don't know. It's just something about him. I can't put my finger on it.)

"Goo." (Oh).

"Goo goo goo!" Chi-chi said, her wonder about Kakarot forgotten. (Let's go play some blocks!)

Bulma nodded and the two tots walked over to the blocks area.

______________

Vegeta's eyes were half-way closed as he stared at all the insignificant weaklings around him. "Goo goo." he muttered. (Stupid freaks.)

Vegeta's super-hearing picked up a conversation the adults were having. He sat up and listened. "I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl! The father left before I had a chance to ask!" Fausha cried as she looked at Nappa.

"Well, I can't tell either. It looks like a girl but it has a boy name!" Nappa growled.

"Let's just call it an unknown species until the father gets back."

Nappa nodded. "But I still think that it's a girl!" he stared at the lizard-like baby. A long tail extended from his back and his body was purple. His eyes and lips were colored with a dark shade of red and it almost looked like it was wearing make-up.

Fausha sighed. "Either way, we can't risk it. His father is very powerful."

Nappa nodded. "Ok, well go put it in the playpen for now."

Fausha nodded as she walked over to the playpen and set the unknown species inside of it. "Ok now you be good, ok Frieza?"

Frieza did nothing, as Fausha would've expected. She turned and walked off. Once she was gone, Frieza exploded into a mad rage. "Goo goo goo gah gah!" he cried out angrily as he sent invisible ki blasts after Fausha. (Who do they think I am? I am Frieza, ruler of the universe and I am a boy!)

"Goo goo goo." (More like a he-she to me.)

Frieza whipped his head around to come face-to-face with Vegeta. "Goo goo goo?" (Who the hell are you?)

"Goo goo goo." (Im glad you asked.) Vegeta grinned devilsy. "Goo goo goo. Goo goo." (I am Vegeta, prince of all sayians!)

"Goo goo goo." (You look more like a monkey to me.) Frieza said, looking at the tail wrapped around Vegeta's waist.

Vegeta ears went red. "GOO GOO GOO!!!" (I AM NOT A MONKEY I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS!)

Frieza snickered. "Goo goo goo." he muttered. (Whatever you say, monkey boy.)

"Goo goo goo." (At least I'm not an unknown species.)

This time it was Frieza's turn to turn red. "Goo goo." (Shut up.)

Meanwhile, Kakarot had picked the perfect time to drop his empty bottle and crawl over to the fuming prince and the purple lizard. Kakarot stared at Frieza for a minute before saying, "Goo goo goo. Goo goo?" (I've never seen you here before. Who are you?)

Frieza growled. "Goo goo." (I am Frieza, the future ruler of the universe.)

"Goo goo goo." (Oh so your a fridge that has lots of yummy milk inside?)

Frieza's face flashed a look of murder. "Goo goo goo!!" (I am not a fridge I am a person!)

"Goo goo goo." (More like a deformed person.)

"Goo goo goo!" (Stay out of this Prince of all monkeys!)

Vegeta's eyes went white for a second. "Goo goo goo!" (What did you say?!)

Kakarot, the peacemaker of the group, tried to clam them down. "Goo goo goo!" he pleaded. (C'mon guys, lets not fight.)

"Goo goo!" (Shut up!) They said at the same time.

Kakarot sighed as he watched them fight. Will he ever get any peace?

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and also that I updated so fast to make up for the last short chapter. Review!


End file.
